Dust To Dust
by BlueIsForNightmares
Summary: Ro and all of her friends are back, this time, ready to kick some ass! When The Council Of Creatures threatens to take away everything they have worked for, its up to them to take down the evil leader, Clara. This story goes out to Sarah and all my buds!
1. Back To The Not So Normal

Chapter 1

It was a few days, in the morning, after my wedding to the most wonderful man I had ever met. I was still in shock every morning waking up knowing that Skyler was mine forever and that together we had two wonderful children. I knew that I had two of my best friends back and that just made everything better. As I was waking up, I heard Mel and Christian yelling at each other... again. Before I was about to go downstairs to see wait the meaningless fight was about Skyler grabbed me by the arm, turned me around, and kissed me.

"Just let them kill each other. All I want is some quiet and peaceful time with my wife. They won't do any severe damage, let Bell take care of them."

"I would but Bell took her turn breaking up the argument yesterday. It's my turn."

"They're made for each other, you know that right? I mean they sound like a married couple."

"I know. Mel just has a habit of going through denial before admitting she likes, and in this case, loves someone. It will happen. I know it, I give them a week before they're together."

"I give them four days."

"You wanna bet?"

"Of course."

Just as Skyler was about to kiss me again I heard Mel scream a new phrase at Christian. I sighed, got ready to use my fire or water or anything else that was needed to end this torture, and headed down the stairs.

"Wish me luck!" I yelled up to Skyler.

"I'm going to win the bet!" He yelled back. I wouldn't be surprised if Skyler did end up winning the bet.

"Of all the dim-witted, annoying, pestering, infuriating, egotistical, dunderheads I had to be in a house with, it just simply had to be you!" Mel yelled.

"What could you possibly have against me besides the fact that I can play violin and you can't! What could it possibly be!"

"You are so immature. I am not jealous! I'm just tired of being woken up in the morning by your constant playing of a wonderful instrument that you don't even know how to play!"

They were yelling at each other about the usual. I felt like I was stuck in the same thing happening every day. Mel was grumpy about being woken up early and Christian just loved annoying the crud out of her. Before I knew it they were using punches, kicks, and whatever else they came up with.

"I hate you with my entire being I wish you could just fly away and I could never see you again!"

Mel was really angry. More than usual. At this point I realized that today was not going to be normal. I also realized that this fight was going to get especially ugly.

"Get out of this house! I can't stand to see you another second!"

Mel was continually screaming at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were blood shot with utter fury. Christian appeared taller, I looked at his feet. He was floating, then his head hit the sealing. I giggled.

"What in the world is so funny!"

"Melinda look!" Christian just now realized he was air-borne.

"Why in the world would I want to see you! You ugly..." Mel stopped in the middle of her sentence. She realized what she did.

"Ouch!" Christian yelped.

Melinda lost concentration and dropped Christian on his head. She giggled her flirty giggle.

"Congrats Melinda." I laughed.

"Thanks. I didn't realize I could lift people. I wonder if I could levitate regular things too."

"Let's go show Skyler and everyone else." I thought if I didn't say something those too would start making out in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah, let's go." Christian agreed, still angry about the fight.

After we all got up the stairs I took a left to get to mine and Skyler's room, I turned around to make sure they were still there. I went into the room to get Skyler's attention away from the babies. I told him Melinda figured out her power I realized the two weren't there anymore. I poked my head out the door and looked at Christian's door. It was closed. I saw the lock on the outside of the door turn. Melinda could lift people and objects and apparently move them.

"Nothing is going to happen." Skyler reassured me "They hate each other right now."

He was right. A few moments later Christian and Mel came out of the room with unhappy looks on their faces. I decided to go back to Skyler and enjoy the rest of my morning. We layed down in the bed together.

"So Mrs. Wickham, what do you want to do today?" Skyler asked as he brushed his fingers against my cheek.

"This." I answered.

I leaned over and started to kiss him. Being married was the best ting to ever happen to me.

"I would love that." Skyler laughed "But Dameon and I have to go work on some things for he and Bell's wedding."

I sighed. That means that tomorrow it would be Bell's turn to take care of the plans and I would have to help her. Being the Maid Of Honor was….an honor.

"Ok." I said, trying to cover my sadness.

"Don't be upset." He laughed "I need to get ready to go with him now. Once Dameon and Bell are happily married things should calm down a little."

He got out of bed and put on jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I decided it would be a good time to do the same. I skipped over to the closet and put on a black t-shirt and jeans. Today was a good day to spend with Charlotte. I hadn't been able to spend much time with her and since everyone was busy, it was perfect.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Skyler said.

He gave me a hug and kissed me. As soon as he and Dameon left, I walked down the hall into Charlotte's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it gracefully.

"Hello!" She greeted me.

"Hey!" I laughed "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out today. We haven't really been able to at all and I thought that it would be fun if we did today."

What I hoped would happen did happen. She agreed and we both decided to go to the mall. I hadn't really been out of the house too much. I was glad that I could spend some time with her. When we made it to the mall, we decided that the first place that we wanted to go was the mall. There weren't many other places to go. Well, there weren't many other places that VAMPIRES could go. The mall was huge. It was near our hometown so we had to be careful. We walked into hundreds of different stores. Everything was pretty normal. We were having fun. We talked about her liking Chase and other things that normal people talk about. Then a wall to one of the stores smashed and in came in three vampires came through. Two were men, one was a women. She had short black hair and her eyes weren't like mine or Skyler's or Scott's. Hers were striking and piercing. They made you want to crawl out of your skin and run away. They all had black capes on and looked like they were from the 1800's. They walked over to us.

"Rosella Wickham!" The black haired female yelled "Charlotte Porter! You have been claimed illegal by the council and shall be disposed of! Along with your family!"

They ran out of the building. We had the attention of over one hundred shoppers. We quickly sped home in our car.

"What was that!" Charlotte yelled "What was all that about!"

"I don't know." I said "All I know is Skyler's got some splainin to do!"

When we made it home, I ran in through the front door, ready to kill Skyler.

"SKYLER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "Get your lying but down here!"

Skyler came running down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"What is the council?" I said, still furious "Why do they want to kill us? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Oh." He sighed "I guess I should have told you. Everybody! Go into the living room!"

All at once everyone came. They all hurried into the living room so that Skyler could explain.

"There aren't just vampires out there." He stated "There are demons, wizards, warlocks, witches, hobgoblins, werewolves, and tons of other creatures. All of us are organized under one council. There are rules for each group. Vampires have the most specific rules."

I glared at him. This was something that he should have told me about.

"Law one is that we can not interfere with human lives. Christian broke that." Skyler continued "He had been stalking Bell and Ro and reported the camping trip to Ash. Ash was a well known criminal. We were keeping a close eye on him. We didn't know that he was gathering so many people and turning them into vampires. He also broke law two. You cannot change a human unless they are on the list. There is a vampire list. It tells us which humans we are allowed to change. Neither of you were the list. None of you were on the list. What makes you illegal is that you are still HALF human. We have been breaking the law. Rule three, we can't tell anyone about any creature's existence."

I was shocked and angry. I looked at the faces of all of my friends. They seemed shocked too. Then I looked into the eyes of my husband. Pissed off could not describe how I felt. I stormed out of the room and into my bedroom. Skyler followed.

"Sweetheart." Skyler said "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

I turned to glare at him.

"I am your wife!" I yelled "Why the Hell didn't you tell me! Something like this should have been mentioned when I was changed!"

He looked upset.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized "I know I should have told you. I didn't think that they would ever bother us. I didn't think that you would need to know."

He came to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"Sweetheart." He begged "Please forgive me."

He looked into my eyes.

"Fine." I sighed "If I don't you will probably have Dameon hypnotize me later anyway."

He kissed my forehead.

"You are correct!" He laughed.

He walked out of the bedroom. I checked on my babies and decided I was going to go to bed. Skyler came in so he could lay with me. He kissed my head and I slowly drifted to sleep.

.


	2. A Wedding!

About a week passed. Nothing really changed. Bell and Dameon were busy with their wedding plans, which I had been dragged into. I was happy for Bell though, and that's all that mattered. The wedding was tomorrow and everyone was tired, even those of us who didn't sleep. I decided to go check on Scar and Alexander. They were sleeping peacefully in their crib. I smiled. They looked so sweet while they slept. Both of them were my precious gifts, and I would do anything to keep them safe.

"You're going to look so cute in your flower children outfits…" I whispered to them.

"They will." Skyler said, from behind me. I gasped and turned back to him. He pulled both arms around me and kissed me.

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you for the two most gorgeous things on the planet."

I closed my eyes and sighed. Life was heaven. Except there was one thing itching in the back of my brain and I couldn't remember what it was…

"Let's go downstairs." He said lightly pushing me out the door. He shut it softly and followed me down the steps. Bell was sitting at the kitchen table sipping from a teacup while surrounded by fabric.

"What on Earth are you drinking?" I asked.

"Oh it's just some jasmine tea with some cinnamon sprinkles." She replied in her famous gay guy tone.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Nah, it's heated up squirrel blood. Goes down smooth."

Skyler and I laughed while she went back to sewing her veil. We decided to head outside where Dameon and Evangeline were playing peek-a-boo.

"Yo!" Skyler yelled. Dameon looked back with his hands framing his face.

"Hi!" He said looking up to us. Evangeline giggled and clapped her hands.

"You need to get ready you know." Skyler scolded.

"I am ready! I just seem like I'm unprepared."

"Sure. You need to take a bath or something. Get clean." Skyler said pulling him up.

"Do I have to?" Dameon pouted.

"Yes."

"Fine…but I won't do it without a tussle!" Dameon laughed throwing fake punches at him. I rolled my eyes and picked up Evangeline.

"Come on mister!" Skyler said pushing Dameon up the front porch steps. I trailed behind them. Skyler and Dameon continued upstairs and I sat down next to Bell.

"NOO!!!" Dameon shouted from upstairs.

"Shut up you!" Skyler yelled.

"Skyler's a Nazi! He's making me get naked! He's a Nazi rape!"

"How am I a Nazi?!"

"Because!"

"Are you sure my ass of a fiancée won't wake your children?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. They're narcoleptic babies." I laughed.

"Skyler! You sabotaged me! You said you'd bring me a rubber ducky!"

"I'll shove a rubber ducky up your ass!" he replied.

We giggled. Evangeline crawled under the table and hid while we talked about the wedding plans. Moments later Dameon came running down the stairs with nothing but a towel on.

"FREEDOM! SWEET, HEAVENLY, FREEDOM!!!" He yelled.

Everyone laughed. Tomorrow would be perfect.

Everything was set. Rose petals were scattered everywhere. The house was cleaner than ever and silver silk ribbons lined the staircase and walls. Bell decided it was best to keep it a small and at home wedding, which was nice. The bridesmaids, Neo, Mel, Charlotte, and Elizabeth were in red satin dresses with silver jewelry. I got to wear a silk silver dress since I was the maid of honor. It fit like a dream.

"Nervous?" I asked Bell.

"No. I'm just afraid he'll back out." She grinned.

"He won't. He can't. Skyler threatened to hang him by his toes if he did."

"That's not convincing…" She laughed.

"Where is Evangeline and the other kids?" She asked.

"You'll see them when you walk down the aisle!" I laughed.

Her dress was gorgeous on her. It had red velvet swirl designs on the corset, which was her style. Skyler poked his head in.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a few." I replied, fixing Bell's veil.

Ellie hurried in with a small box.

"I wore this when I was married. I give all of my favorite girls a piece of my jewelry before they get hitched!"

Bell smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom."

Bell sighed and walked out of the room. She met Tristan in the hallway while we came out in our lines, except for Mel. Mel carried Scar and Alex while Evangeline held her hand. All the kids dropped petals and Alex had a small pillow with the rings. Finally everyone in the room stood up, our family and other small families who knew the Whickhams. Bell took small steps down the aisle with pride. I had seen other brides before, they looked scared and nervous, but not Bell. She faced the terribly wonderful monster called marriage head on. Scott was acting as the priest, since he was able to marry them.

The ceremony went on. Vows were exchanged, as were rings…it all came down to the two words…

"Do you, Arabella Fletcher, take thee, Dameon Whickham, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Scott asked.

"I do." She replied.

"And do you, Dameon Whickham, take thee, Arabella Fletcher, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-." Dameon was cut off by the front doors slamming open.

"Dameon Whickham, you are convicted of the crime of eloping with a human, and fathering an unnatural child." A short, chocolate haired female said. Her eyes glowed a deep red.

"What?" He hissed.

"Arabella Fletcher is half human. You know the rules, Dameon. You will be taken to the Head Council and they will decide what to do with you. You have five minutes to say good bye to your family."

"What? Dameon!" Bell gasped.

How could this happen? The entire room was speechless.

Bell began to cry.

"Shh, love, I'm still here." He cooed, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"I love you…" Bell whimpered.

"I love you too. I'll be back. I'll reason with them and everything will be ok. I promise."

Evangeline waddled over to Dameon. He picked her up and bounced her on his side.

"Evangeline, Ever the angel of mine, be good for Momma, ok? Can you do that for Daddy?" He kissed her on the forehead and handed her to Bell. He hugged them both one last time and walked to the intruder.

Skyler grabbed Alex and Scar and dashed over to me.

"Take care of them. I'm not going to loose my brother." He said.

I couldn't say anything but, "I love you." And then he was gone.


	3. The Griffin And The Cerberus

I woke up breathing heavily. Another dream about Skyler. He had been gone for three weeks. I gave up. I gave up on everything. Alex and Scar were the only one's that saw any life in me. I layed in bed. Bell, Neo, and Mel came through the door. I didn't acknowledge their existences. I just continued to stare up at the ceiling. They all sat in my bed. Bell had been taking this better than me. Though she was quiet, she still seemed fine. Even though we all knew that she wasn't.

"Ro. Do you want anything?" Mel asked.

I didn't move. I didn't even blink. What was the point?

"Ro!" Neo yelled "Please just say or do something! Anything!"

Again I did nothing. Bell just stared at the floor. Elizabeth and Charlotte came in after a few minutes.

"Anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Mel answered.

They sat down on the bed with everyone else. I remained silent.

"Let's just go guys." Bell whispered "She deserves time to think."

They all seemed to agree because they all got up at the same time and walked out of the room. I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to my babies. I handed them their bottles and hugged them. What else was there to do? I unwillingly put on a black t shirt and jeans. I tip toed downstairs into the room I was most afraid of, Skyler's music room. I pushed the old door open and stepped in. It felt like it was missing something. I knew what it was. I walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. I slid my fingers across the keys and played the song that I knew fit. My Immortal by Evanescence was a beautiful song. I sang the words to fit.

"I'm so tired of being here." I sang "Suppressed by all my, childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you'd cry I'd, wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me.

My hands slid gently across the keys as I continued.

"You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me. I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're not with me, I've been alone all along."

My fingers continued to glide across the keys. As I played the tears started to stream down my face.

"When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me."

I continued to play. When the song was over, I couldn't stop the tears. Elizabeth ran over and hugged me. She'd heard me.

"He's ok." She whispered.

Before I could answer, there was a loud crash at the front door. We both got up and ran. What I saw shocked me. Dameon and Skyler were here. The reaction I had though, didn't fit the happiness I should have been feeling. Dameon rode in on a griffin. He was wearing dark blue clothes and black shoes. The griffin seemed like he would be a vicious beast if told to attack. Skyler rode in on a Cerberus. A three headed dog. It was black. It matched him perfectly. He wore a black leather jacket and a black t shirt. It hugged his chest, showing off his muscles. He was wearing black jeans and black shoes. His eyes seemed crazed. I didn't feel happiness and excitement when I saw him. I felt fear. He jumped off the beast and walked over to me. All the other girls came down. Bell reacted the same way I did when she saw Dameon. He stayed on the griffin, but he glared at Bell.

"Where are Chase, Christian, and Tristian?" He asked coldly.

He stared into my eyes and let out a vicious snarl. I backed up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. His grip on me hurt. I fell to my knees and he still didn't let go.

"AHH!" I shrieked.

Everyone got in their positions and were ready to hurt him back. I was afraid that I was going to have to send him through a wall and into the kitchen again. Before anyone could do anything stupid, I pushed him off of me with wind and threw fire at him. He was pissing me off. He landed on his back. I walked over and put one foot on his chest. I leaned down on the knee.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked sharply "You can't treat your wife like that!"

"I don't have a wife!" He screamed.

The next thing I knew, I hit the wall. Everyone stared. Dameon hopped off his beast and ran to attack me. I layed defenseless. Bell pushed her husband. That started a fight between the two of them. Mel ran over to me.

"Take everyone and go take care of the kids." I whispered.

"No." She protested.

"Now!" I yelled.

She listened this time. Everyone hurried upstairs while Bell and I fought our husbands. I felt too much pain. I was weak. I hadn't had blood in three weeks. Skyler waltzed over and picked me up by my shirt.

"Where are they?" He asked again.

"No way in hell you'll ever know." I answered as I sent water his way.

He stumbled backward. He gave me a deathly grin.

"Poor little Rosella. You think that you could take me? How could you hurt your own husband?" He laughed as he walked toward me "You're no match for me. I don't understand why you don't seem to want to give up."

He pushed me too the ground.

"AHH!" I screeched again.

The pain. That's what I thought about as I hit the ground. As I blacked out, that's what I thought about. The last thing I heard was my husband, laughing at the pain he'd inflicted on me.


	4. no No! NO!

My eyes opened. The pain was worse now. Everyone sat around me. Everyone except for the people Skyler had named yesterday.

"She's awake!" Leselette cheered.

"Thank God!" Neo yelled.

I decided that all those weeks of being silent needed to be forgotten now.

"Get me blood." I instructed.

My voice cracked as I tried to speak. I drank gallons of blood. It tasted so sweet. After I finished, I crawled out of bed. They all helped me get dressed and we headed down to the living room so we could discuss what it was we should do.

"Do you know where they might have taken the guys?" I asked my new mother.

"I have no clue." She sighed "Tristian never really went into depth about the council. I never really thought it was necessary to know too much about it. I figured that if Tristian didn't tell me, it wasn't something of vital importance. I guess I was wrong."

"I know where they are." Bell announced "I read Skyler and Dameon's minds. I know exactly where they are."

I gave her a huge smile. This was the best thing I had heard in weeks.

"Where are they?" Leselette asked.

"They are in an underground city in New York." She answered.

"How do they get through the city on those beasts without being noticed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Skyler can go invisible." I explained "He most likely made them all invisible. New York has tons of underground tunnels too so if he didn't want to be invisible he could have traveled through the tunnels."

"When should we leave?" Charlotte asked.

"We can't leave yet." I continued "We need to learn more. We can't just go in there blindly! We'll lose!"

"What do you think we should do?" Neo asked.

"Well, you should go through all of Scott's medical notes and computer files." I instructed "He may have done studies on some of the other creatures and maybe some members from the council. Mom, wasn't dad interested in history? You should try to go through all of his books and see if there is any information in them. Chase and Christian are new to this. They couldn't have had any information at all but Leselette you, Elizabeth, Melinda, and Charlotte should look through their things incase. Bell, since Dameon was into art maybe he'll have paintings of things that could help us. Check any and all art work. I'll go through all of Skyler's stuff. Sure he only loves music but maybe the idiot will have left something incase there was an emergency."

Everybody went off to do their work. Since Rae had nothing to do, I told her she could help me. We went up into Skyler and mine's room. I waltzed in and opened up the old trunk by the window and started to go through his stuff.

"I'm sorry." She said out of nowhere.

I turned to look at her.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

She moved out of the doorway and sat on the bed.

"For acting the way I did when you first came "She explained "I liked Skyler and, he obviously liked you. I didn't think you really cared about him at all. After the kids and even after the wedding, I still didn't think so. Then when they took him, the way you reacted. I knew you loved him. I saw how hurt you were. I feel bad and I'm sorry."

I sat on the bed next to her, and hugged her. I never knew she felt that way.

"Does this mean that I can call you my sister now?" I laughed.

"Yes." She giggled.

"Ok." I said "Now let's get down to business. Do you know anything about the council?"

"Yes." She said simply "I do. Scott, Skyler, and Dameon thought that I never heard their conversations about it but I did. They think that since I'm only fourteen in this stupid body I know nothing. I'm older than all of them though! Anyway, they were talking about different ways to take down Clara. There were so many problems though. Clara can take anyone's power and use it against them. They'll still have their power but, it's copied. That's probably how she got Dameon and Skyler to act like that."

It made sense.

"That's very helpful." I praised "Good work. Now, help me look through these papers."

We looked for an hour and we found nothing.

"I knew Skyler never really thought about emergencies." I sighed.

Rae sighed too. This wasn't good. We all met up in the living room. I hadn't found anything helpful, but I hoped Neo and Bell had.

"Well…I found absolutely nothing…except for a list of guard animals the council uses." Neo sighed.

"No! That could help!" Mel exclaimed.

"Chinese foxes, Centicores, Bunyips, Dire wolves, Doppelgangers, and Gorgons." Neo said, looking back down at the paper.

"No! That could help!" Mel exclaimed. I had no clue what some of those creatures were, but they didn't sound friendly.

We looked at Bell and her stack of canvases.

"I found a few interesting paintings…" She said, flipping them all over. We surveyed what she had placed before us. The images were terrible. People being ripped apart and eaten. Although, the paintings were very life like and looked like they were photographs. All six of the painting scared me.

"They have titles on the back." She pointed to one of a snarling fox with fire surrounding it.

"The wrath of the Chinese Fox." She explained. She pointed to another.

"Gorgon's feast." This painting depicted a woman's body ripped in half by a snake tailed man.

"The Centicore." This one showed a man being stabbed by a double horned horse.

"The Bunyip." It looked like a saber toothed seal eating a small child.

"Wow…he's good, but why such gory subjects?" Charlotte asked.

"I think Scott asked him to draw them out so he knew what they looked like. And besides, these aren't all of his paintings. I can't tell you how many he has of Evangeline and the rest of us. Plus more." Bell explained putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you have, Ro?" Bell asked.

I sighed.

"Lyrics. But, they have a lot of spelling errors in them." I said handing them to her.

She read them aloud.

"If I'd have iooked closer…I could have seen… haw much yiu mean to me…and if I try harder…with my senses deen…A'll be sure…to love you more…do you know what I meah? Baby I can love you, for a price. Baby I can feel you, gaze inno my eyes. And if you want me, look to tge stars. I'll be thare. Jlease don't make me beg. Thus could be something big. I cen't help myself. Dou't gi…" She stopped.

"After that it goes back to perfect spelling. Give me a pen." Rae handed her one and she began to scribble letters on the top margin of the paper. Her eyes go big as she looked at what she wrote. Suddenly she dashed out of the room. The lyrics floated gently to the floor.

"What did she write?" Mel asked.

My own eyes grew big as I examined the paper.

Look in the piano.

I dashed after Bell into Skyler's music room. Sure enough there was a map to get to the council.

"Skyler isn't a complete dunce after all." Bell remarked.

I laughed. I loved him even more now.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND?!" Mel shouted.

"A map." I smiled.

We proudly displayed our find to everyone.

Suddenly, our front door burst open. Bell snarled.

Everyone crouched, ready to fight. I grabbed Alex and Scar and held them close. Bell did the same with Evangeline.

"What do they want?" I whispered to Bell.

"Our children." She hissed.

I snarled.

It was the same bitch who took Skyler away, only this time she had her mate.

"These…children are illegal. They will be executed on the 28th of June 2009." The girl said.

"You're so twisted, Raven." The boy snickered.

"I know, Zach, I know. Now, give them here."

Bell's eyes went wild. I snapped at Raven. My babies started to cry. I clutched them to my chest, Bell did the same with Evangeline.

"Come, come now. Don't make a fuss." Raven hissed. Zach zipped behind Bell and pulled her arms back. She struggled against his grip but it didn't work. Evangeline started to scream.

"NO! I WON'T LOOSE HER AGAIN!" Bell screamed. She punched Zach in the face.

Raven hissed and zapped at Bell. Neo and Mel made an attempt to grab Evangeline, but it was too late. Raven grabbed her. I began to panic. I didn't know where to go. I tried to go out the door but Zach caught me. He bashed my head and I fell to the ground. My babies were ripped out of my arms. Zach went back to Bell and she tried to beat him some more, but he got her first. I watched as her body was flopped against the hard wood floor. Raven shocked everyone else. I began to sob. My husband was gone, and so were my children.

Bell looked like she had been raped. Her jeans were ripped, she was bruised, her hair was ruffled. She looked even worse with the tears clouding my eyes. I looked at myself. I had a bad gash and my shirt was torn. We had to leave now. Today was the 26th. I wasn't going to let my babies die. Everyone started to wake up. Still crying, I hobbled over to Bell. Her eyes were blank. She began to stir and snarl. Suddenly, she shot up. I felt her grip my arm.

"We're leaving. NOW!" She snapped, yanking me out the door.

Everyone followed out the door into our cars. Ellie Drove behind me, Bell, Neo, and Mel with Rae, Leselette, Liz, and Charlotte. Bell slapped the car into drive and slammed on the gas pedal. Bell knew where she was going, but I didn't trust her sanity...


	5. The Black Cauldron

After being on the road for a few hours Bell calmed down. We stopped at a gas station so everyone could release their waste. Bell and I sat on the hood of the car, waiting for everyone else. There was a question I had been dying to ask. Now was the perfect time.

"How did you go on?" I asked her.

She didn't look at me. She stared off in the distance. The wind blew the hair out of her face, revealing a single tear drop.

"I almost didn't." She explained "You were committing suicide in a less painful way. I was more interested in a faster death. I was going to use Dameon's sculpting knife to stab myself. I was so close…I just kept hearing him…"

I was hoping she was lying. Unfortunately there was no trace of laughter in her. I didn't blame her though. I had considered it too. I hadn't actually tried though. Life wasn't fair. Even when you technically weren't living. We sat on the car silently. Not wanting to speak of our depressing weeks anymore. I thought about how Skyler had hurt me. That hadn't been him though. That had been someone overpowering him. My husband was out there. I knew it. He had to be. My children were with him. They had to be ok. The others quickly came out of the restroom.

"What's the game plan?" Neo asked.

I jumped off of the car and pulled out the map that Skyler had left.

"Ok." I spoke "There are multiple tunnels we can use to get into the council. The thing is, it could take years to get passed all of the creatures. There are just too many of them. Their favorite best seems to be a griffin. They are all over. Once we're actually in we need to blend. There is another problem. We look too human. Sure, we have the bodies and minds of a vampire but we still have our human innocence."

"Well we can't very well change who we are!" Bell yelled.

"Maybe we can." Neo answered "I remember reading in one of Scott's medical journals about witches. We could ask a witch for help. It would be very dangerous though. Witches are very fiendish. They like to trick people."

"Where could we find a witch?" Melinda asked.

"We could go to the black cauldron." Ellie suggested.

"What is the black cauldron?" Charlotte and Elizabeth asked together.

"The black cauldron," Rae continued for Ellie "Is one of the darkest and most horrifying lairs of creatures that have been banished by the council. You have to be half mad and completely stupid to go there."

"Why?" Bell asked.

"Because not only do most of these creatures want to kill you for the hell of it," Rae went on "But they normally have the worst of powers and trick you into doing things that are so vile and so despicable, I wouldn't have even done them to my worst enemy. Those witches would probably help us. They would rather us kill the council then have to do it themselves. Though they may be evil, they are also lazy."

"How would we get there?" Charlotte asked.

"We would have to drive to the outskirts of New York. The council doesn't like having their enemy's far." Ellie explained.

"Then I guess we're going to the black cauldron!" Bell said plainly.

"But it's extremely dangerous!" Ellie yelled "We could all be killed or worse!"

"What is worse than being killed?" I wondered aloud.

"I said that the creatures there committed crimes that were horrifying." Rae answered "The worst possible thing they could do to us is take our souls. We would basically be lifeless."

"Oh is that all!" Melinda sighed sarcastically.

"You know what I don't care!" I yelled "Let them take my God damned soul! I've lost my children! I've lost my husband! I've lost my brothers! I've given up my human family and I refuse to now give up my vampire life away just because there is a council leader who is unhappy with my existence! If all I have to do is risk my soul then to hell with it! We're going to New York!"

I folded up the map and stuck it in my pocket. Bell grinned and sat in the car. We all piled into our cars, and drove off. New York was in for a big surprise.


End file.
